


What Were They Doing Before?

by Tortellini



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Families of Choice, Family, Father Figures, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-08 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Achilles admits his new relationship with Patroclus to Chiron.Oneshot/drabble





	What Were They Doing Before?

Achilles took a deep breath. He was going to do this. Right now he didn’t have a choice. And besides, Patroclus told him it would be a good idea after all this time had passed. And they both knew Achilles would do anything for him.

“Chiron, there’s something we have to tell you.” He took Patroclus’ hand; his own was shaking slightly. “Pat and I are dating.”

Chiron smiled.

“I mean I’ve known for the past few years,” he said then. “You two are inseparable.” That was true and all, but Achilles’ eyes widened.

“Years? We’ve only been dating for a few weeks!”

“…then what the hell were you doing before that?!”

Good question.


End file.
